The Legend of Twelve
by Elmairy
Summary: When Sun noticed the book on the floor, he was intrigued. How often does a book fall out of a wall after all? But when he opened to the first page, he froze. It shouldn't have been possible. But here it was, the journal of the first Sun Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is. My first story that I have written. Please leave a review on how I could get better in the future. I spent over two days editing this story.**

**Thank you Sakura Hyuga, you helped me get this first story out after answering all my questions. And after you got a small sneak peak.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight. Or anything else that belongs in here. All rights belong to Yu Wo.**

* * *

The time when Gods could live on the earth was over. They were being banished, banished from interacting directly with mortals. With humans, elves, dark elves, dwarves and all other manner of beings. They were to leave their presence as long as those mortals lived. Their influence would disappear if they left nothing to remind their followers who they were. To remind their followers that they existed, they'd need someone to represent them, to remind the followers they were still with them.

The final act was at hand, the first and only generation selected by Gods to guide their followers. No one knew what to expect, or how it would be done. Everyone was nervous, but they looked forward to the ones that their God selected. Let the first generation be born, let them live, let their story be told.

Twelve set of eyes looked at the God covered in light. The features, indescribable, too perfect to be said or written by anyone. The being looked at the twelve humans that were selected. Slowly a smile was drawn upon the face, one of worry, one of hope, one of achievement. "This is my last will. Now listen carefully, this will be the only time I can tell you what is need, each one of you will have a different role." The God went silent as twelve faces showed expressions of confusion. "If I wanted to have a perfect follower, none of you would be here. I wanted humans for a reason, they are able to adapt, they make mistakes. Now listen carefully, I can only tell you once."

**-(+-*-+)-**

I wasn't sure what prompted me to expand my sensing ability. I just finished getting dressed, shining my boots, brushing my hair, and ... Now I know. I was able to put my face mask on without any interruptions. But I still couldn't believe what I saw. A mixture of the Fire and Holy element racing towards my room; and it wasn't slowing down.

Turning slowly to face my soon doomed door. The trademark Sun Knight smile spread across my face. But this time no warmth could be noted though. Chikus Blaze, the Blaze Knight, and the one running at my door, would soon regret this. The moment that door was kicked to smithereens, he would regret this.

As I watched my door fly open I was about to hurl a whirlwind at Blaze when I noticed that the door was still on its hinges. While no damage befell the door, my wall did. The bricks that fell were now cluttered on the floor. But something else on the floor amazed me even more so. A book was lying there. It was surrounded by a mass of Holy element. Even more than my own.

I was fascinated by the fact that a simple book fell out of the wall that I didn't hear the tearful apology from the Blaze Knight.

"S-Sun I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break your..." Blaze got no farther as he saw his leader, the 38th Sun Knight, Grisia Sun, staring at him. He expected to be killed then. "I'm dead," Blaze thought, "he's going to kill me. I can't die yet. There are still so many good doors to kick still!" As all these thoughts came to his mind he was snapped out of it by a warmer voice than he is use to.

I got up gracefully from my spot on the bed before approaching the book. My eyes were still set on Blaze though, I still wanted to kill him for kicking my door. "Chickus I swear! After this is over I'm going blast you from the east side of Leaf Bud City to the west side. And I will make sure no one dares to heal you." As those thoughts finished at last, I noticed I was surrounded by the clutter of the bricks and over the undamaged book.

Reaching down I picked the book up from off the ground and tilted my head before blowing the dust off the cover. My full attention was on the book. The cover was of fine leather, I could sense a delicate metal element make words out on the cover a moment later. It wasn't any metal element though, it was pure gold. My face slowly fell creating a frown. "Who in their right mind would use gold to create a title."

As those words escaped my well-being as I slowly made the words out and nearly dropped the book as I did so. The title read as follows, The Journal of the First Sun Knight. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor as I reread the title over and over again. Not out of amazement, but by how dumb the title was.

Sighing as I finally got over the title, I opened to the first page and froze yet again. The date, I couldn't believe the date written on it. The first entry was written nearly 720 years ago. Roughly five years into the first Sun Knights term. My head snapped up at I stared at Blaze. Who remained frozen to the spot, fear plastered against his face.

"Blaze! Go to doors of the others and kick their doors in; then break the wall to where the door was hit. I want to see if any more books are hiding around ... And this includes your own! Afterwards, send everybody to the meeting room, I've decided to hold a meeting today."

I then walked gracefully past him.

All the while, the others jaw dropped. Was he just told to kick more doors open? Better yet, did his leader, the Laziest Sun Knight in history, just call a meeting?


	2. Chapter 2

**lunardusk: Thanks for taking interest. I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come.**

**Kojurrou: Thanks for the compliment and the advise. I'll try my best to apply them to all my chapters now.**

**Sakura Hyuuga: Thank You! I did my best to make the start interesting, to force people to enjoy the rest. And thanks for the advice. But I'm always bad at writing more than 1,000 words. Though I'll try my best! As for a schedule, I was planning for either 100 total views (to my profile and all that fun stuff) or 5 reviews, and strangely enough they happened at the exact same time.**

**butterfly-chan: Well... You See... See the Announcement below.**

**Parpallee: I'm glad that you said that, the wait is over.**

**Thanks to everyone that read the first part of my story! I really appreciate it, especially thoughts that a review. Though I do need to confess something. Before this chapter, I never read Female Warrior or knew anything about it. So after seeing the reviews I read the two chapters that are out now and I'm currently working on my outline for the story again thinking about possible changes. So if it's completely different, please don't get mad at me!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight. Or anything else that belongs in here. All rights belong to Yu Wo.**

* * *

"Sun! Are you alright? Why did you call a meeting?" The Leaf Knight, sat at the a worried look in his eyes.

All of the other Holy Knights stared at me expecting an answer. As I stared at each one them, my fingers drummed against the table. I wasn't sure how to respond in all honesty.

I needed to create an answer that'd please everyone. I dragged them all from their normal activities to come here. While most of them appeared to be in shock. One just sat there calmly. Though after a minute and no answer appearing before them yet, a deep voice dispelled the silence from the room.

"Sun, you better tell us why you sent Blaze around to kick our doors open. Then having him tear our walls apart. While all of us may be surprised by the books that fell out; I'm sure a few of those here would prefer to be participating in other activities."

When silence filled the room again, I simply nodded and glanced down at my fingers having finally stopped drumming against the table. Eventually my thoughts rested on each of our characteristics as given to us by legend and as we appear to be in public.

"We are all known by the world for being the Twelve Holy Knight that follow the God of Light. We have been labelled to a certain role that has existed for generations."

I glanced at every one of them then. There was no denying the fact that we all had a role to follow. We didn't always like it. It was difficult at times. And for myself at least. It was expensive. After all, who else has to buy lavender, flour, oils, and many other materials for a facial and sometimes, a body mask! No one! Not even the princess!

As I thought about this I realized the room became silent again and everyone was staring at me. Staring back, I opened my mouth before shutting it again. What could I say exactly? I wasn't thinking straight when I called a meeting. I didn't even read the first page of the journal yet. The date stopped me from doing so.

As I finally came to reasonable response I heard the turn of a page. I looked towards the Hell Knight. He was obviously curious. He hasn't been the Hell Knight for long, after all, and all of a sudden he was holding the journal for the first.

"Roland?" I called out to him causing him to snap out of his daze. Jumping slightly when he heard his name, he looked up to smile sheepishly towards us.

I couldn't blame him now. I was curious as well, and based on the expressions everyone else gave they were too. Though I wasn't sure about Judgement because of the always present frown. I sure he was as well.

"Who were they? The First Generation of Holy Knights? The roles that we hold now. They can't be normal men could they. They raised the church. They created who we are. But the question remains still. Who were they?"

I glanced around then. Almost everyone had their fingers on the edges of their respective journal. Those that didn't, Blaze Knight, Judgement Knight and Myself, were leaning onto the table. Though I actually began to worry that Blaze would flip the table with the amount of pressure he was putting on it.

"Cloud? Are you here?"

My head turned towards the seat that the Cloud Knight always sat in. But I wasn't actually sure, even with my sensing ability. I began to believe that he was still in the library before his quiet voice broke the air.

"I'm here."

Everyone glanced towards Cloud's chair before he finally began to materialize out of thin air. I never understood how he was able to do that. He could be with you all day, and you'd never realize it until he finally grabbed you. If only I had that ability.

As these thoughts began to annoy me Cloud spoke up again causing me to jump. "Sun? Do you need help with something?"

"Ah, well yes." I couldn't help but smile a little embarrassed, I asked if he was there, then I was in shock when he showed up, twice.

"If it's about any books about the First Generation in the library. There's only the childrenbooks telling them about our attributes."

My face fell instantly. So the only information we had so far was that from the old legends.

"Can we just open these journals already! I was busy with a sedu- I mean a job to provide a warm drink to the female clerics at the temple..."

Everyone glanced at the Earth Knight. No one believed him at all, it didn't help him either that his excuse was worse than most of mine. They have all seen him at the worse times, so what else could he say to convince them otherwise.

"Fine... everyone please open to the first page..." I was irritated at Earth now, and it began to show in the tone of my voice, how does he always manage to get a cleric to go to his room with him! But I was also pleased in ruining his efforts.

Soon enough the small banging of book covers were hitting the table. And one book was even lifted up. I couldn't help but look at the Moon Knight pitifully, his head stuck in the air and raised up high. Everything he did required him to raise an item, though in response the tips of my mouth raised a little more than before.

Shaking my head, I glanced back down at my own book. I opened to the first page like everyone else. I wasn't really sure how to start off with everyone. I wasn't expecting it to be this dull.

"Well, this was anti-cli..."

I paused then when each one of our journals began to glow. Lines of holy light began to connect to each journal. Leaving a trail of runes behind. I couldn't explain what was going on. But it was beautiful. There wasn't any impurities in the elements from the books now. It was pure holy light. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes.

Slowly, a fact dawned upon me though. My body instantly went to face Roland. I was worried that he'd be injured now from the holy light. But instead, I could sense a smile under his mask. Even though his eyes were wide open. He wasn't affected.

I couldn't explain anything now, until I heard collapse of a body next to me. Storm was out cold. I wouldn't think anything of it until I saw Metal fall next. Then Leaf, slowly all of us were

falling, any sense of reality escaping us. I did my best to stay awake as I watched everyone else fall. Even Roland fell, and he was a Death Lord. someone that never slept!

Though it wasn't long until I was the last one awake. But that didn't last long. In the end before I too fell asleep, I whispered one last set of words. "W - what kind of magic is this?"


End file.
